Beatrice's 14th Birthday
by StarryGirl360
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are planning Beatrice's, BC & Butch's daughter, birthday! Will trouble arise? Find out by reading! My first story! Please R & R!


Ok! This is my first story! I hope you people like it!

P.S. I don't own the PPG, and if I did, there would be more, never-ending episodes!

The Big Surprise for Beatrice's Birthday

Chapter 1: Water girls

**Bethany's POV**

"Berry, get up! get up!" I said while shaking her red-headed cousin. "Ok! Fine! What do you want!" Berry said sleepily, while getting up.

"It's Beatrice's birthday!" I said. She seems clueless. _"Hmm, maybe this will give cuzzy a little wake up..." _I thought evilly as I grabbed a bucket of water.

With one big huff, I lifted the bucket up threw it straight at Berry. The water went sploosh, and landed right on Berry. She shot up as fast as lightning and glared me down like a Tazmanian Devil.

"You evil, evil little monster! What in the name of cousin earl made you do that/why would you do it? " she said as her hand began glowing hot pink. " Nah, what's up doc. And, before you shock me with you power, I have something to say." I said in a squealy voice while jumping up and down like Pinkie Pie on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"And what is this information, hmmm?" she said looking at me with her beady little strawberry-pink eyes, as the pink glow on her hands died down.

"TODAY IS...IS...IS" I said holding back my squealing. "Just spit it out! Today _**is**_?" she said, repeating my is. "TODAY IS BE-BE'S BIRTHDAY!" I yelled like my mom would.

Seriously, my dad is over-protective of me! It's like he has hawk eyes.

"T-that's it. You just woke me up for no reason?" She said with her eye twitching.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" she said in a scary voice. I just gulped and looked at her. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" she said looking at me with fire in her eyes.

"No?" I said looking at her like a cute terrified puppy. She just lost her angry look and started laughing. "I can't believe you fell for it!" she said laughing. I got mad, and just stood there with a ticked off look.

"I can't believe this is what you look like in the morning." I said as I walked off. "Ok! I'm sorry! Tell you what, I'll help you plan Beatrice's birthday." she said looking at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"OK! GREAT!" I yelled jumping up and down. Seriously! I'm like my mom! I mean I have long blonde hair that goes to my back, big beady dark blue eyes like my dad, and a smile full of sunshine like my mom. I have my aunt, Buttercup's evilness. I have a sharp nose, and round eyes.

You can just compare me to Ana Mulvoy Ten. Well, literally.

**Bubbles' POV**

I in the garden humming while picking my peas in a pod that I planted a few weeks ago. I had gotten 16 of then in the basket, however, the 17th one that I was pulling, wouldn't come off.

"Come the damn on! Get off of the vine you stupid thing!" I said pulling and twisting. Finally it came off, but it came, only ripping the plant out of the ground, sending my flying smack dab into the wall.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my throbbing head. I got up. "Ohhhhhhh, _It_ ripped out _my_ plant! And it took me forever to plant this thing!" I said crying as I walked back over to the spot that my plant was planted.

"Hey what's that? I said staring at some gold, shiny material. I looked closer. It was gold! I grabbed my shovel and kept digging. Finally I took the thing out of the ground. "This thing is worth a fortune!" I said to myself while squealing in joy.

I ran back inside the house, forgetting about my throbbing head, my plant being removed from the ground, and my peas in a pod. I ran in the kitchen to see Butch and Buttercup snogging right then and there.

Butch was shirtless, and Buttercup did have her shirt on, just her bra.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DEAD DONKEYS IN AUGUST ARE YOU DOING?" I asked yelling suspiciously. They both pulled away so fast. "B-bubbles I thought you were ou-outside?" Buttercup said looking at me with those beady little lime green eyes.

"I was until I stumbled upon tweedle dumb number one and tweedle dumb number two sucking eachother's faces" I said eyeing them up and down.

"So, why'd you come inside?" Butch asked me.

"I don't think that answers my question, but forget about that. Anyways I have great news!" I said in a jolly voice. "What is it?" Buttercup and Butch asked me at the same time. "And why do you look like a rag doll?" Elizabeth, my daughter, asked coming in the kitchen.

"Well I was in the garden picking my peas in a pod, but the 17th one wouldn't come out, so I was pulling and twisting, but the pea came out along with the plant, which sent me fliying into the fence, then I got up rubbing my throbbing head, After that I walked back to the spot where my plant was before it came out, and I saw something gold and shiny laying there, so I grabbed my shovel and dug it out and I found ONE BIG GOLD NUGGET!" I said in one breath without breathing, showing them the gold nugget.

"YOU DID!" Elizabeth yelled looking at the nugget. "Yes, yes I did, Betty" I said looking at my 12 year old daughter. She looked like me fairly enough. "WE'RE RICH!" Buttercup yelled.

We all were jumping around in a circle yelling "WE'RE RICH, WE'RE RICH!"

**Blossom's POV**

I told Berry to hurry up so she can get to school before she's late. "Ok mom!" she said running down the steps. "Bethany! You're going to be late too!" I said.

"I'm right here" she walking out from the dining room with a pancake in her hand. Beatrice came trotting down the steps with her bookbag. "G'morning." she said to me smiling.

"Good morning and happy birthday pumpkin." I said giving her a hug. Elizabeth ran out into the living room from the kitchen and up the stairs. She had a huge grin. Pretty soon she came down stairs in her normal, everyday clothes.

"Sup." she said to me with a huge, ear-to-ear grin. I wonder why she was so happy/ what was she so happy about. Pretty soon they all left. It was just me, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Buttercup and Butch, who were not here but up stairs at the moment.

"Guess what!" Bubbles said excitedly while hiding something behind her back. "Your pregnant?" Boomer asked. "NO!" Bubbles yelled which startled him. "Well it all started like this. I was in the garden picking my peas in a pod, but the 17th one wouldn't come out, so I was pulling and twisting, but the pea came out along with the plant, which sent me fliying into the fence, then I got up rubbing my throbbing head, After that I walked back to the spot where my plant was before it came out, and I saw something gold and shiny laying there, so I grabbed my shovel and dug it out and I found ONE BIG GOLD NUGGET!" She yelled in one breath excitedly showing us the nugget.

"That's great!" Boomer said. "Wait, does that mean we're rich?" Brick asked. _"Typical question" _I said sighing. "Yes, yes it does you big doo-doo head who for some reason is my brother in law!" she in a angry/excited tone.

We all were jumping in a circle saying "WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICH!" until the back door burst open and a silhoutte said "Did I heard someone say 'rich'?" in a feminine tone.

**N/A: *shocked gasp* Was this a cliffhanger! JK! I hope you like this chapter! I had to copy this from my laptop onto my sister's because for some reason the internet on my laptop is acting weird! But, never fear awesome author is here! JK again!**

**I already wrote chapters 2 & 3! I know, I'm awesome! I've been waiting forever to get a user on here!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are the cheese to my macaroni, the bread to my butter, the yolk to my egg! Ok enough of my chit chat, just please review and tell me what you thought of this and if I should put up the next 2 chapter or not!**


End file.
